


The Bandana Code: Navy

by VampireVengence



Series: The Bandana Code [25]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dancing, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, First Meetings, Flagging, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Handkerchief Code, Idiots in Love, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, May's Wedding, Meeting the Family, Meeting the Parents, Sex, Slow Dancing, The Bandana Code, The Hanky Code, Vanilla, Vanilla Kink, Weddings, running late, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: "Navy huh?" He asked as he stealthily returned the bandana to the pocket. "That's a little tame for us isn't it?" Alex gave a shrug, pulling back so that they were face to face, barely a lips distance between them. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to have some passionate, loving, vanilla sex with my boyfriend like every other cute couple." Jack chuckled softly."No there's not."
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: The Bandana Code [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927651
Kudos: 1





	The Bandana Code: Navy

Jack stood in front of the full-length mirror fiddling uselessly with his tie. He'd be damned if he could get the thing to sit straight. "You ready to go?" Alex called as he came in from the hallway.  
"Almost." He sighed, turning to face him with a small sigh.  
  


Alex smiled warmly as he approached, straightening the tie with ease. "How?" Jack asked in disbelief making the elder lad chuckle.  
"Magic." He grinned, gently taking Jack's hands.  
  


"Now. Are you ready because I'm pretty sure the bride is the only one who's supposed to be late." Jack chuckled, nodding in agreement. May would murder him if he showed up late.  
  


They made it to the church just in time, slipping into empty seats at the back. He could already tell he was going to receive an earful from his mother about it. At least no one else seemed to have noticed.  
  


The service was beautiful and Jack felt himself choke up a little when it got to the vows. They'd written their own and of course, May had gone above and beyond. He glanced around to see most of his relatives dabbing at their eyes.  
  


Once the ceremony was finished they all congregated outside for photos. Jack had been hoping to seamlessly fit in with his family so May would never even have to know. Of course, he was never going to be that lucky.  
  


"Jack Bassam Barakat. What do you think you're doing sneaking in last minute?" He cringed as Alex fought hard to hide his smirk.  
"Hey, Mom." He said awkwardly as she sent him a thoroughly unimpressed look. "Sorry. I was running late." He shrugged.  
  


He had no better excuse and telling her he slept through his alarm because he'd been up late fucking Alex probably wouldn't go down too well.  
  


She rolled her eyes and shook her head with a sigh. "I knew I should have called this morning to check in on you." He blushed and gave an awkward shrug.  
  


"Mom! Jack!" They glanced over to where May stood with the photographer waiting for them.  
"We'll talk after." She muttered before heading over. Jack turned to face Alex who sent him a soft smile.  
"Go on. I'll be here when you're done." Jack nodded.  
  


He could tell Alex was nervous but he also knew he'd never say as much. He wouldn't want to ruin May's day.  
  


Jack nodded, leaning in and kissing his cheek. "I won't be long." He promised before joining the rest of his family.  
  


Jack smiled as he posed for all the photo's he was required for. He was so happy for his sister and it was clear she was having the day of her dreams.  
  


Once they were done he scuttled away before his mother could chastise him some more. He was probably going to be embarrassed enough as it was today.  
  


He found Alex talking to Joe's wife, Stacy, and instantly relaxed. The last thing he wanted was for him to be standing around awkwardly on his own.  
  


"Hey, Jack!" Stacy grinned as he approached. He smiled, pulling her into an awkward hug.  
"You're looking good." She rolled her eyes at the attempt at flattery.  
"I make the Stay Puffed Man look like a supermodel." Jack couldn't help but laugh. She had gotten quite the baby bump since the last time he'd seen her.  
  


"Only a month to go." She nodded enthusiastically.  
"I'm telling you, I cannot wait. Joe's freaking out, not that he'd ever admit it of course." Jack nodded.  
"You know what he's like. He'll be fine once the baby's here." She nodded, smiling warmly.  
  


"Now where have you been hiding this one?" She said, indicating towards Alex who instantly blushed. Jack laughed.  
"I didn't want Mom to get ahold of him." He joked as he wrapped an arm around Alex's waist, pulling him into his side.  
"Oh, Joyce will love him." She chuckled as Alex blushed harder.  
"Let's hope so," Alex said awkwardly. She waved a hand at him dismissively.  
"Trust me you've got nothing to worry about."  
  


Jack opened his mouth to confirm as much but was interrupted before he got the chance. "Jack!" He turned and smiled as his dad approached, a large grin obvious from beneath his bristly moustache. "Hey, Dad." He allowed himself to be pulled into a tight hug.  
  


"Dad, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Alex." Alex was quick to offer him a hand to shake.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir." The hand was ignored as he pulled Alex into a hug of his own.  
"It's lovely to meet you Son and none of that 'sir' nonsense. The name's Bassam." Alex blushed as he pulled away, nodding as he smiled.  
  


"So boyfriends huh? How long's that been going on for?" Alex sent Jack a sideways glance, unsure of how best to answer.  
"Officially a couple of months, but we've been seeing each other almost a year now." His dad smiled warmly at them.  
  


"When your sister said you were bringing a plus one I almost didn't believe her." Jack blushed under his father's proud gaze.  
"I'm happy for you both." Jack nodded, infinitely grateful for his family's love.  
  


"So we've been seeing each other almost a year now huh?" Alex asked, tone amused, once Bassam had been pulled off into another conversation. "Well, we met about ten months ago. That counts right?" Alex laughed. "I didn't realise we were counting all that."  
  


Jack shrugged, suddenly nervous that he'd made Alex uncomfortable. "Well, we don't have to. It's just that with my family you don't just bring anyone home, ya know? If they're meeting your partner then it's serious and, well, we haven't exactly been dating very long." Alex instantly leant in and kissed his cheek. "Relax, it's fine." He told him. "I like the idea of all that time counting for something more than just sex." Jack relaxed, wordlessly leaning in and connecting their lips in a sweet kiss.  
  


"Jack Bassam Barakat." He groaned out in frustration as he pulled back, sending his mother a thoroughly unimpressed look as Alex gave a soft giggle. "Are you going to introduce us or not?" Jack sighed, shaking his head just a little. "Mom this is Alex. Alex this is my mom, Joyce." She sent him a warm smile as she pulled him into another hug.  
  


"It's lovely to meet you, Dear. Jack hasn't told us anything about you, we didn't even realise you were coming." Alex gave a light laugh.  
"It was all a little last minute." He offered as Jack bit his tongue. It was going to be a long and embarrassing day.  
  


Joyce all but kidnapped Alex, linking their arms together and beginning to walk. Jack could hear the beginnings of what was no doubt going to be a humiliating childhood story and officially gave up. If Alex still wanted to date him after today it was going to be a miracle.  
  


"Who's that with Mom?" Joe asked as he came to stand with Jack, just out of the hubbub as everyone tried to get to May and Peter. He shouldn't really be surprised, his family had never been anything but chaotic. "That's Alex." He said, running a hand over his face.  
"Who?"  
  


"Oh hasn't Jack introduced you to the boyfriend yet?" Stacey grinned as she stopped next to her husband, taking his hand. Joe looked genuinely surprised and Jack couldn't really blame him. "Mom's kidnapped him," Jack explained making her laugh. "I told you she'd like him. You won't be seeing him again any time soon." Jack had a feeling she was right.  
  


"So he's the one that's been making you all gooey-eyed for that last few months." Jack nodded, feeling his cheeks heat up. He was not 'gooey eyed' thank you very much.  
  


"He must be special if you're dragging him into this chaos." Jack couldn't help but laugh. "He is. It's whether or not he's mad enough to stick around and embrace it that's the question."  
  


"I don't think there's any question about that," Stacey told him seriously, a small smile playing on her lips that had Jack wondering what exactly they'd spoke about earlier.  
  


He glanced back over to Alex and really took him in. He was perfectly at ease talking to his mom, smiling and laughing, contributing as much as he was listening. There wasn't even a hint of his earlier nerves. Maybe today wouldn't be quite as big a disaster as he'd envisioned.  
  


* * *

Once word had gotten around that Jack had brought a boy, everyone wanted to meet and talk to Alex. As a result, Jack didn't actually end up seeing him for most of the evening.  
  


It wasn't till a few hours after the first dance when a particularly slow song had come on that Jack managed to get a few minutes alone with him. Even then he'd had to practically pry him away from his gran and drag him out onto the dance floor.  
  


"Sorry. I didn't expect my entire family to want to kidnap you." He said as they began to slowly rotate, swaying slightly from side to side. Jack's hands were firm on his hips as Alex's draped over his shoulders, connecting loosely at the back of his neck. "It's fine. It's been fun getting a chance to know everyone. They've all been so kind and welcoming." Jack smiled warmly. "Well, I'm glad you're having fun."  
  


He smiled with content, pressing himself a little closer to the taller boy. Jack's hands slid around so they were linked at the small of his back. He felt his hand brush against something soft and frowned.  
  


He grabbed at the thing and carefully pulled at it. It slid easily out from Alex's back pocket and he gently pulled it into view and couldn't help but smile.  
  


"Navy huh?" He asked as he stealthily returned the bandana to the pocket. "That's a little tame for us isn't it?" Alex gave a shrug, pulling back so that they were face to face, barely a lips distance between them. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to have some passionate, loving, vanilla sex with my boyfriend like every other cute couple." Jack chuckled softly. "No there's not."  
  


He leant in and softly connected their lips, he kept it sweet and brief. He'd been on his best behaviour all day and he didn't trust himself not to break that streak if he let himself get too handsy.  
  


Alex chuckled, fully aware of Jack's internal dilemma. "Don't worry." He whispered as he leant in close to Jack's ear. "We'll be home before you know it."  
  


Eventually, the party wound down and Jack found himself waiting patiently as everyone said goodbye to Alex. He was starting to feel like the awkward outsider at his own family gathering.  
  


He was glad everyone loved Alex as much as he did but that didn't mean he wasn't starting to lose his patience with it all. He just wanted to go home already.  
  


Alex finally managed to extricate himself and smiled warmly as he took Jack's hand. "You ready to go?" Jack couldn't help but laugh.  
"I've been ready for like twenty minutes now." Alex rolled his eyes.  
"They're your family. You're the one who's supposed to be socialising." Jack gave a shrug. "Well, apparently they like you more than me." Alex shook his head with a smile as they headed out to the car.  
  


"Did you really have fun today? Don't just say yes because it's my family, I want the truth." Alex smiled warmly.  
"I really did. Everyone has been so lovely, I don't remember the last time I laughed so much." Jack felt himself relax a little.  
  


"Were you really that worried about it?" Alex asked, surprised. Jack felt his cheeks heat up as he shrugged. "I know my family can be a bit much. Not everyone knows how to handle them and they can make people uncomfortable." Alex reached across, squeezing his knee reassuringly. "It was fine. Really." He promised.  
  


They reached the apartment and the lights were all out, indicating Josh was already asleep. Jack couldn't help but feel a little relieved. He hadn't exactly wanted to spend who knew how long giving him the low-down on the day. The Brit was far too invested in Jack's family's shenanigans.  
  


They headed to Jack's bedroom and Alex sighed with content as he kicked off his shoes and shrugged out of his suit Jacket. "As much as I had fun today I am glad to be home." Jack couldn't help but smile at the fact Alex considered this home.  
  


He pulled the shorter lad into his chest and gave him a soft kiss, sighing with content against his lips. Alex smiled warmly, gently bumping their noses together with a smile.  
  


Their lips met once more in a sweet embrace and Alex's arms slowly made their way around Jack's neck, his fingers weaving into his hair. He hummed in approval as he shrugged out of his own jacket, allowing it to fall to the floor with a light thud.  
  


Jack then slowly walked them back towards the bed, lips dancing slow and intense. His hands trailed down to Alex's ass, squeezing gently as they fell back onto the mattress.  
  


Slowly they removed each other's clothes, hands trailing over familiar planes of skin. Jack shuddered at the tingling sensation Alex's fingertips left behind, he didn't think he'd ever get used to it no matter how many times they were intimate.  
  


He held Alex close, refusing to let go even as he reached over to the side table for the bottle of lube.  
  


It had been so long since Jack had last had vanilla sex he was actually a little nervous. "Relax," Alex whispered, slowly beginning to kiss along his jaw. "It's just like riding a bike." Jack couldn't help but release a breathy chuckle. "You can ride me like a bike if you want." Alex rolled his eyes but didn't comment as his lips grazed his neck.  
  


Jack recaptured Alex's lips as he lubed up his fingers. He reached between them, teasing Alex's entrance, making him hum in approval.  
  


He began to stretch out the boy beneath him, slowly working in three fingers as Alex continued to make pleasured noises. Once he was moaning whorishly into the kiss and grinding down on Jack's fingers Jack pulled them out and began to lube up his cock.  
  


He pulled back from the kiss, utterly breathless and Alex was looking up at him with wide dark eyes. He bit his lip as he widened his legs to give Jack better access as he lined up with his entrance.  
  


He pushed in and Alex moaned, his eyes slipping shut as his head fell back. It was then that Jack realised that it didn't matter how they went about it, sex with Alex would always be something magical.  
  


He slowly pulled out, leaning in and recapturing Alex's lips as he pushed in once more. Alex moaned softly and gripped at his hair as he pulled Jack impossibly closer.  
  


They began to grind together, Alex rocked down onto Jack's thrusts as they kissed needily.  
  


Jack lent on one arm by the side of Alex's head to support his weight as the other slipped down to his hip, thumb gently tracing over the scaring that he'd left there what felt like a lifetime ago. Alex shuddered at the feeling.  
  


Whilst the spot itself wasn't particularly sensitive the depth of the meaning behind the scars and the general adoration Alex had for the markings had him reacting all the same.  
  


That little part of him proved to the world that he belonged to Jack, it showed beyond doubt he was someone and it meant more to him than he could articulate. Having Jack caress it like it was sacred just reminded Alex that this was real, that he felt it too.  
  


As much as he loved that things hadn't changed between them it could be a bit of a headfuck at times. He frequently had to remind himself that it was okay to feel the things he did, this wasn't casual anymore.  
  


Jack began to pick up the pace as pleasure sparked up his spine. He needed more, needed Alex to take over his every sense. He wanted to become one with the boy beneath him, to become bound irreversibly so they could belong to each other forever. Man, he had it bad.  
  


Alex was making small mewling noises as Jack rubbed against his sweet spot sending wave after wave of pure bliss through his system. It was divine. He wrapped his legs around the taller boy allowing him in even deeper.  
  


Jack pulled away, panting heavily as he buried his face in Alex's neck, breathing him in. "God Jack!" Alex groaned, eyes rolling back as he desperately met his every thrust.  
  


They were both chasing the need for something more though neither could quite figure out what it was they wanted.  
  


Alex gripped onto Jack tighter as he continued to gasp and moan. It all just felt so good and he needed the boy above him more than he had ever needed something before. "Shit, Baby! So good." He panted as Jack groaned into his neck.  
  


They were soon kissing again and gripping onto each other like their lives depended on it. The steady grind of their hips was starting to grow uncoordinated and sloppy and Jack was putting all the power he could muster into his thrusts as he hit Alex's prostate head-on.  
  


"Fuck I'm close." He mumbled against Alex's lips and the elder nodded his agreement. Neither of them were going to last much longer.  
  


They came together a few minutes later, both dripping with sweat and breathless. Jack pulled out and promptly collapsed against the older lad, utterly wrecked.  
  


"Fuck I love you." Jack panted as he buried his face in Alex's neck, too exhausted to move.  
  


The words felt so natural rolling off of his lips that they didn't even register as new or foreign. It was only Alex's sudden stiffness that alerted him to the sudden change in mood.  
  


"What did you just say?" Alex whispered, he couldn't possibly have heard that right.  
  


Jack pulled back with a frown, his confusion clear. He'd said he loved him. What was so weird about that? "What?" Alex stared at him, mouth opening and closing a few times, totally lost for words.  
  


His brain eventually caught up and Jack's eyes widened as his cheeks immediately heated up. He rolled off the older boy to put a little space between them and silently prayed he hadn't just fucked everything up.  
  


"I- shit! I'm so sorry, I didn't... I mean, I just..." Jack didn't know what to say. He'd said it and he couldn't take it back and in all honesty, he didn't want to. He did however want to find a way to fix this.  
  


"It's okay if you're not there yet." He said finally with a small shrug.  
  


Alex's hand had come up to cover his mouth and his eyes were wide with his obvious shock. It was clear he had not been expecting any of this.  
  


Without a word he closed the small gap between them, his chest sparking with nervous excitement. _Holy fucking shit this is actually happening!_  
  


It took Jack a moment to respond but soon enough he was kissing back eagerly.  
  


Alex pulled back just enough to speak, unable to stop a smile from taking over his face. "I love you too." Jack startled, looking at Alex with obvious surprise. "Yeah?" Alex chuckled, sitting up so he could meet his gaze properly. "Yeah."  
  


Jack launched himself at Alex, pressing butterfly kisses all over his face and causing him to giggle as his back hit the mattress once more.  
  


"And you're not just saying it because you feel like you have to?" Jack asked, pulling back with a serious expression. "Because I don't want you to feel pressured into anything." Alex shook his head vigorously, unable to wipe the smile from his face. "I mean it, Jack. I love you."  
  


Jack leant down and kissed him fiercely, a sudden sense of completeness filling them both. It seemed they'd figured out what they'd been chasing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry to say that there are not many colours left now for me to write so there's only have a few more updates to go.


End file.
